thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennedy Topaz
Kennedy Topaz is one of Angry birds12's Second Generation Tributes. She is also one of the four tributes to be used as a End Generation Tribute. Info District: 1 Gender: Female District Partner: None Yet Age: 18 Weapon(s): Kennedy's best, and favorite weapon is the khopesh, the khopesh is a wicked type of sword. The top 2/3s of the blade are curved and it is designed to disarm the attacker before the wielder decapitates/kills them. Kennedy will find that weapon, if it is not at the cornucopia she'll make sure she earns one as a sponsor gift. Kennedy's second best weapon are knives, throwing, wielding, you name it, Kennedy can do it. Kennedy can also use other classic Career weapons such as spears, regular swords, bow and arrows, club, etc. Skills: Kennedy's best asset is her speed, Kennedy is one of the fastest runners out there, and she knows it. Kennedy practiced running the exact distance to the cornucopia so many times she can sprint to it without breaking a sweat. She'll use her sped to get to the cornucopia first and hunt down other tributes. She's pretty athletic too and can climb trees, cliffs, swim and carry heavy supplies. She's an expert at close combat and knows exactly where to punch for the biggest effect. Kennedy is stronger then most girls and boys 14 and under. Kennedy can wield most weapons and use them effectivly in battle. She knows battle strategies and is a quick thinker, in battle she's always planning her next move. Kennedy also has the strength to drive her khopesh right through someone's arm. Kennedy is also highly intellegant, she can figure out teh exact nature of gamemaker traps and discover the battle tecnique her opponent is using in battle. Strategy: Kennedy will run up to the stage after volunteering, hardly able to control her excitement. During training she will quickly allain herself with the Career pack and take control of them by proving she is the most lethal tribute in the arena. Her interview strategy she will act sexy and strut her stuff on the stage. During the bloodbath Kennedy will sprint straight for the gong and grab a khopesh or knives, which she will use to anihilate all non-careers who dare attempt to take her supplies. After wards she will take the Careers hunting and kill all whom she finds. After the feast she will take first watch during the night and leave the Careers in their sleep, taking the majority of their food, water and medical supplies with her, the only weapons she will bring is her trusty khopesh and a vest with knives. The food and water she leaves behind will be poisoned, so that any Career that attempts to eat/drink it will die instantly. At the finals Kennedy will go all out, finishing what she started, and she won't stop till that crown is placed atop her head. Token: Her neckless, which contains a red ruby surrounded by gold. Weaknesses: With Kennedy's many skills, come her weaknesses. Kennedy can get agitated very easily and will turn on her Careers if they do something stupid. She isn't great with identifying edible plants, which is why she avoids it, and being from District 1, doesn't know what true hunger is like. History: Kennedy was born itno a large, wealthy family who lived in a private estate i nthe center of District 1. Kennedy had five sister and four brothers, and often found it hard to get any praise or attention from her parents. Her father signed her up for training and Kennedy quickly found out she had a real skill with weapons. Even with her athletism and advanced skills with weapons, Kennedy didn't want to enter the games, she never wanted to become a killer. After she told her friends at school (When she was around 10ish) they all quickly shunned her, an uninterest in games was taboo in District 1. Word got to her parents and siblings and they were digusted. Quickly Kennedy found herself all alone, no friends to talk to her and even her own family began to shun her. Kennedy still went to training but her classmates still mocked her. After about two years of practicly socail isolation, Kennedy snapped. One of her older brothers, Davin, was making fun of her, telling her she was worhtless and how he wished Kennedy would go die. But then Davin took it one step to far, he pushed ehr to the ground and asked her,"Why couldn't have Reagan have lived instead of you?". Reagan was her identical twin who died two months after she was born. Kennedy instantly went into a rage, jumped her brother, and stranggled him to death. She hid the body and continued her normal life, except with one difference. Kennedy did want to volunteer, she wanted to win. And prove them all worng, all of them. Kennedy could win the games. And she will do anything to win, anything. Personality: Kennedy is a cold-hearted, sadistic villian who will stop at nothing to win. Ever since she was a little girl she's been training and starting at age twelve she grew obessed with her training and sometimes skipped school jsut to train. She strongly desires to win, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She'll kill, steal, ANYTHING. Through her teen years most of her dreams invloved the president placing that victor's crown ontop of her head. He obessing with winning the games roots back to the way everyone treats her in 1. All her life she's been lonely, an outcast, Kennedy truely wants to win so she can finaly fit in, be one of them. Deep down Kennedy hates all forms of violence and killing, but all the bullying affected her to where she will kill, in fact, now she is rather sadistic and takes a slight pleasure in other people's suffering. The Name: Her last name, Topaz is a gem, relating to District 1 because they make jewerly for the Capitol. Games: None Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer